


How to Care for JACK PATTILLO

by RyanTheTwit



Series: Some Assembly Required [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have bought your very own JACK PATTILLO. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for JACK PATTILLO

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Gents. This series will go on hiatus for a while since the initial goal was to do all the Achievement Hunters. Unknown when I will start it up again. I know this was short, but the wiki did not offer much.

Congratulations! You have bought your very own JACK PATTILLO. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.

 

** PACKAGING **

JACK PATTILLO will come in a strong cardboard box. It is air filtered, so there is no need to be concerned for the model. Please open the package as instructed (Will be on package) to ensure no damage be done to JACK PATTILLO, you, or your personal belongings.

 

It is recommended you step away after opening the package. JACK PATTILLO is known to be somewhat clumsy.

 

** AFTER OPENING **

It is normal for JACK PATTILLO to be confused for a moment after opening. There are no recommended models to be there in wait. However, GEOFFREY RAMSEY, GAVIN FREE, MICHAEL JONES, RAY NARVAEZ JR., RYAN HAYWOOD and are also available options. Allow JACK PATTILLO to calm down before interacting.

 

If you do not have our other available models have a game system set up.

 

 

** SETTINGS **

JACK PATTILLO will come in a default setting. The default setting is in PRE-ROOSTER TEETH mode. PRE-ROOSTER TEETH mode will include:

 

  *       No beard
  *       A pre-Rooster teeth personality



And

  *       A pre-Rooster teeth memory



 

Our options include

 

  *       Post-Rooster teeth personality/memory mode
  *       Marriage mode
  *       Building mode



 

 

** INTERACTING **

After your JACK PATTILLO has calmed down, allow him to look around your home. Be kind when he asks questions, especially is this is your first time with one of our models. Please be as direct and polite as possible.

 

After JACK PATTILLO is used to his surroundings, allow him to become comfortable. Do not rush him, instead, slowly ease him in. If he becomes curious about the outside, please be careful. Do not force him to stay indoors.

 

** CARING **

JACK PATTILLO will need the basic necessities as a regular human being. To keep JACK PATTILLO pleased; it is recommended to have Internet, and video games at hand. When choosing meals for JACK PATTILLO, make sure to talk with him to ensure he gets proper nutrition, but is happy with his options. Avoid salads, but make sure he gets fruits and vegetables.

 

JACK PATTILLO will bathe himself as well as brush teeth, floss, and anything else.

 

 

** Behavior/Personality **

JACK PATTILLO behavior/personality will vary from owner to owner. Things that affect it are mode and owner. Our models will react to emotions and words.

 

POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode

JACK PATTILLO will have more knowledge with electronics, but will be messing around with wire if they are not neat. He will be more laid back and friendly. Please do not take insults personally. Allow him freedom to explore since POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode is much more curious.

 

MARRIAGE mode

JACK PATTILLO will be protective of our not yet developed CATI WARD. Do not offend them. Please do not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore.

 

BUILDING mode

JACK PATTILLO will be obsessed about building houses. Depending on the freedom he has, he will either spend hours building houses in Minecraft, or building houses in real life. We are not responsible for any finances.

 

If you are a good person overall (i.e. friendly, joking, caring, etc.) then JACK PATTILLO will react positively. But if you are abusive (i.e. verbal abuse, physical abuse, neglect, etc.) then JACK PATTILLO will act negatively.

 

Do not force JACK PATTILLO into a relationship with another model that is not programed. Do not force JACK PATTILLO into a relationship with JACK PATTILLO. Do not attempt to initiate a relationship with your JACK PATTILLO model.

 

It is not recommended to have multiple of the same model.

 

Extra clothes are not needed for our models. Our models will come with clothes, but feel free to pamper your model.

 

Our models were created to imitate a real human being. Please do not neglect them.

 

Thank you for purchasing our JACK PATTILLO model. If you have any questions please contact 1-800-ROOSTERTEETH* or visit out website at [www.roosterteethmodels.com*](http://www.roosterteethmodels.com*).

**Author's Note:**

> [Ray voice] Also, uh, shoutout to Issac_Kran for catching the typo.


End file.
